Poción extraña
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Inglaterra tomaba su té de la tarde, pero alguien llega tocando la puerta brutalmente, es Escocia, de mal humor... pero eso no es lo más raro, andaba con Estados Unidos: con correa. USxUK y leve USxScotland.


Gracias a todas las que me agregaron y me preguntan en tumblr, los que no, si quieren hacerlo vayan a mi perfil, allí está mi cuenta. Esto contiene algo de USxScotland, pero no se muestra nada, sólo se insinúa :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra y leve Estados UnidosxEscocia.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Pócimas raras.

Té, típico de esa hora, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después, Inglaterra estaba llegando a la cúspide del cielo, lo abrazaban los ángeles, sentía su cálido aliento rozarle el cuello, traía un terno blanco, era rubio de ojos azules... se sonrojó... ¿qué cojones era eso? ¿por qué se estaba imaginando un angel como ese imbécil de Estados Unidos? más de esa manera, un angel indecente... que le mordía el cuello y le corría mano. Estúpido pensamiento, estúpido, casi se atora con el propio té. Respiró un poco, Inglaterra es bueno respirando como Scott es bueno contando hasta diez para conservar la calma. O sea: era un asco, pero logró calmarse.

Ya cuando estaba listo para dar un sorbo profundo casi queda pegado al techo por un fuerte ruido.

–¡Joder, no pueden tocar la puerta como alguien normal!–exacto, quien sea que estuviera allí afuera simplemente no tocaba la puerta.

La azotaba, la pateaba, se empezaba a destruir y las patadas eran más monstruosas... ¿quién demonios sería capaz de maltratar a una indefensa puerta de esa manera tan bestial? fue hacia la escena del crimen -la puerta- y abrió con un poco de mal humor.

Al abrir se encontró con ojos similares a los suyos, con una mirada que prometía el fin del mundo, Escocia estaba allí, no preguntaría, se veía con un humor de perros o cuando no le dejan ver su programa de moda -él lo niega, pero Arthur sabe que su hermano ve eso-.

El inglés se dio valor, preguntaría.

–¿A-A qué vienes Escocia?–

Los fríos ojos entumieron al británico. Scott se mordió los labios con rabia, su voz salió ronca y asesina.

–A... a entregarte esto...–gruñó y jaló una correa que traía, Inglaterra abrió los ojos impactado, era... ¿Estados Unidos? pero había algo raro: tenía orejas y una cola, estaba algo agachado y gruñía inquieto mirándole fijamente, tan fijo que le hizo sonrojar.

–¿Qu-Qué le ha pasado?–

–Una junta...–escupió el escocés con mala gana. –Fue a mi casa por una junta y tomó uno de los brebajes antiguos que hacías antes, magia, brujería, se convirtió en esto...–

Inglaterra pestañeó, sorprendido, mirando de nuevo a Estados Unidos.

–¿Me lo vienes a entregar por...?–y fue cuando mira a Escocia, su ropa estaba algo arañada y en su cuello tenía unas cuantas marcas rojizas. –¿Qu-qué te ha pasado en el cuello Scott?–

La pregunta pareció afectar el humor del pelirrojo, mucho, le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo y casi le da una arcada, como si fuera a vomitar, miró a Inglaterra con odio, realmente con odio, como si fuera su culpa.

–No quiero hablar de ello conejo, en serio no quiero...–otra vez le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo. –Sólo alégrate que no lo maté después de lo que hizo...–gruñó con rabia, el autocontrol por el suelo, estaba a punto de estallar.

–¡Oh vamos, dime!–intentó Inglaterra.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Escocia sonrió maléficamente mientras soltaba la correa del cuello americano, Alfred se relamió los labios mientras gruñía con sensualidad mirando al británico.

–Alfi, aquí está Artie como te lo prometí, es todo tuyo... A-TA-CA.–el anglosajón pestañeó... qué... ¿Qué cojones quería decir con eso?

Y fue cuando Alfred sonrió con dientes caninos, se arrojó hacia Inglaterra con fuerza abriéndole las piernas, el inglés gimió en un grito cuando el americano hundió sus caderas en las suyas, repitió el acto con bestialidad, volvió a gruñir, el mayor se sonrojó, Estados Unidos estaba allí, frotándose con él... duro. Estiró la mano hacia Escocia, pidiendo ayuda.

Escocía sonrió, ahora el inglés sabría lo que casi le pasó a él.

–Feliz temporada de celo, Inglaterra...–y el pelirrojo se fue sonriendo maléficamente sin no antes escuchar los jadeos fuertes de ayuda que pedía su hermano.

**N.A:** Anajajja, bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Eso le pasa a Inglaterra por andar dejando pócimas raras en casas ajenas, ojalá tengan un placentero y largo periodo de celo! que viva el USxUK.


End file.
